In recent years, the United States military has systematically moved from conventional weaponry to systems and devices using advanced global positioning satellite systems, radar systems and communication systems. Indeed the need for a weapon system or reconnaissance system, whether manned or unmanned, to have communication capabilities is nearly an absolute must.
More and more defense systems are implemented with the use of multiple actors and therefore require communication with a base, if not cross communication while in the field. At high rates of speed, long distances and perhaps even the use of camouflage communication also may be vital to the identification of and distinction between friend and foe. And it not uncommon for manned and unmanned vehicles to employ many types of radar and communication systems.
In addition, there is an ever increasing realization that customized components are not always cost effective or easily upgraded with new technology. Moreover, radar and communication systems that are readily adaptable for use in different aircraft, and or ground vehicles are likely to enjoy cost savings in production. Systems that can utilize existing interfaces are also more easily installed, replaced and/or upgraded when and as needed.
With respect to moving systems such as aircraft and cruise missiles, weight is an important design factor. Although important, multiple communication and radar systems tend to increase the overall weight of a craft, and therefore either reduce the amount of payload or shielding that that can be carried, or necessitates the use of larger engines. This also factors into increased costs in design and development. Even with ground based systems such as vehicles or systems that are carried by persons themselves, communication systems are vitally important.
In many instances there are common elements between the multiple communication and radar systems, which implies that to some extent the excess weight is redundant weight. Maintenance is also a factor and as the communication systems are vital to device and system performance, routine maintenance is a regular and necessary occurrence. When multiple systems have multiple common elements, the costs of this routine maintenance may be somewhat inflated due to redundant maintenance being performed on similar but separate systems within the same aircraft.
Moreover, the redundant elements necessary to excite the various waveforms used for the communication signals and radar signals affects the cost, size and weight of the system both for its development as well as for its continued use.
Hence, there is a need for a non-federated multi-function exciter that overcomes one or more of the issues and problems identified above.